


Christmas Surprise Gift

by re1chan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re1chan/pseuds/re1chan
Summary: Nagi has a special gift for Mitsuki, something he's sure both of them will like. ;)





	Christmas Surprise Gift

When Mitsuki woke up, he was in a dark room, tied up in Christmas lights, which was the only light source he had. He couldn’t remember what had happened, but his head was throbbing painfully.

“Urgh..where am I? Why am I tied up in Christmas lights?” He groaned. He tried to hard to force himself to remember the events that happened before he became unconscious, but he had no luck. 

Suddenly, loud footsteps that was slowly going to his direction could be heard, then it stopped a few inches in front of him and a man spoke,  
“Oh, Mitsooki! You’re finally awake. I thought you’d stay asleep until Christmas. It’ll be really sad if you’re asleep while I give you your Christmas present.” 

‘I know this voice..’ Mitsuki thought to himself. 

Then, the lights were suddenly turned on. Mitsuki tried to adjust his sight to the sudden brightness of the room. Once his eyes had adjusted, he suddenly yelled out to the man he saw. 

“Oi!!! Nagi! What is all this?! Why am I tied up like this?!” 

“Because you’re my Christmas present!” Nagi said as he winked at poor Mitsuki.

“Besides, you really look cute tied up like that Mitsooki. I can’t wait to devour you, but sadly. I told myself to devour you at exactly 12am of Christmas day. I can’t really give my gift in advance.” Nagi dropped his head. 

‘De-devour?! I have a really bad feeling about this.’ Mitsuki panicked. 

“Well, There’s only 1 more hour left till midnight. Ahhh...I can’t wait. You should get ready Mitsooki.” Nagi smiled at Mitsuki. 

Mitsuki just stared at Nagi, trying to figure out a way to escape. He stared down at his tied-up body, only to realize that he was only wearing an oversized Santa outfit, that was already slipping off his shoulder. 

“Eh? AHHH!!” He screamed. 

Nagi was shocked by Mitsuki’s scream and panicked, “Wha-what’s wrong?!” 

“Why the heck am I naked?! You....pervert...urgh..Untie me right now, Nagi!” The smaller male yelled, struggling to get the Christmas lights untied. 

“Mitsoooki. You have to be patient. Only good kids can receive their presents.” Nagi said as he came near Mitsuki and cupped the smaller male’s face in his hand. 

“Na-nagi...you’re way too close...” Mitsuki blushed madly.

“If you’re that impatient, I guess I could...’entertain’ you a bit.” Nagi kissed Mitsuki’s lips roughly. 

Mitsuki’s lips slightly parted from shock and Nagi took it as a chance to explore the smaller male’s mouth using his tongue. Mitsuki wanted to push the tall blonde male away, but he couldn’t. He also tried to pull his lips away, but Nagi suddenly cupped Mitsuki’s face with both hands as he continues to roughly kiss the smaller male.  
Mitsuki didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, but both Nagi and Mitsuki were panting hard when their lips parted. 

“Were...you...a...bit...entertained...Mitsuki?” Nagi said panting hard in between words. 

‘I hate to admit it, but Nagi’s a good...a great kisser. I think I might get addicted if he did it longer.’ Mitsuki thought to himself, while panting and staring intently at Nagi’s lips. 

“Mitsuki....we still have 30 minutes till midnight, but I guess that kiss made you too excited, huh?” Nagi seductively said while looking down at Mitsuki’s crotch. 

“Ah! This....this is-isn’t what you think! I...you...Stop staring at it!” Mitsuki tried to untie himself again but to no luck. He tried to turn around so Nagi wouldn’t be able to look at his excited member. However, Nagi picked him up and placed Mitsuki on his lap. 

Nagi loosened and removed the Christmas lights on Mitsuki’s body.

Mitsuki relaxed his body after the Christmas lights were removed. Nagi fixed Mitsuki’s position, so now, Mitsuki was facing Nagi. He was holding Mitsuki’s arms so he wouldn’t be able to escape. 

“O...oi...this position..is kind of embarassing...” Mitsuki, once again, blushed madly, lowering his head. His legs were seperated and spread open, sandwiching Nagi’s body in between them. 

“But, in this position, I get see all of you, Mitsuki. Also, Your blushing face,” Nagi placed his lips near Mitsuki’s ear and whispered, “is really sexy.” 

Mitsuki, blushed even harder, and his friend down there also became hard again from just hearing Nagi’s sexy voice. 

“Ohh~ Will you look at that? I guess my voice turned you on again, huh?” Nagi chuckled. “Well, there’s only 5 more minutes left, but you already seemed eager to receive your gift. Just be a good boy and wait for a little while. Don’t worry, your gift is definitely worth the wait.” Nagi sexily whispered in Mitsuki’s ear once again. 

Mitsuki felt his bones jolt up from Nagi’s teasing. 

‘What is this? Ah..I can’t really take it anymore...’ 

“Na-Nagi...I...you...” Mitsuki murmured, fighting the urge to give in to temptation. 

“Hm? Just a few more minutes, my little kitten. Can you hold out just a few more minutes?” Nagi smiled seductively. 

Mitsuki was panting hard. “You...just let me go already...” 

“If I let you go, then you won’t be able to receive your Christmas gift from me.” Nagi pouted. 

“.......hah....Na..Nagi....I....want...to...hah...” Mitsuki murmured still panting hard. 

“Hm? I can’t hear you, Mitsuki. You need to speak up.” Nagi teased. 

“...hah...I can’t...this is..hah...too embarassing...hah...” Mitsuki almost losing himself to the temptation. 

“It’s just the two of us here though, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. You need to properly tell me what you want, Mitsuki.” Nagi said as he teases the tip of Mitsuki’s erect member.

“Guh...Na..Nagi...don’t...touch that...” Mitsuki weakly says as his heads drops onto Nagi’s chest. 

“You say that, but your body seems to like it though. Should I stop then?” Nagi still teasing Mitsuki’s erect member. 

Then, just as pre-cum was oozing out of Mitsuki’s member, Nagi stopped. He stood up and puts Mitsuki down on the chair. 

“Well, since you didn’t want me to touch it, I’ll stop. It is Christmas now, so I’ll let you go now.” 

“E..eh? Hah...” Mitsuki looks up at the taller male. He was confused whether he should feel relieved or disappointed. But one thing he was sure of now is, he liked it when Nagi teased his erect and now twitching member. 

“Merry Christmas, Mitsooki! Come on, I think we should join the others in celebrating Christmas.” Nagi acting like nothing happened. smiled brightly and was slowly walking towards the door. 

‘What is this? How could he just stop when he got me all worked up like this? This perverted blonde otaku...’ Mitsuki furiously thought to him. 

Nagi turned around and was now about to open the door. Then, Mitsuki runs to him, holding onto the taller male’s back. 

“Wa-wait...” 

“What’s wrong, Mitsooki? Don’t you want to celebrate Christmas with the others?” Nagi turned around, smiling at the smaller male. 

“You....you....this is all your fault!” Mitsuki gathering all the strength he had left and scolded Nagi. 

“If you didn’t...do all of these....YOU! Take responsibility, you blonde otaku!” 

Nagi smirks.  
Nagi puts his lips near Mitsuki’s ears and seductively whispered, “So, how do you want me to take responsibility?”

“…hah…tsk..” 

“You can have to tell it to me clearly or I won’t know what you really want. What should I do, Mitsuki?” Nagi said as he slowly kneeled down in front of Mitsuki and once again teasing Mitsuki’s erect member which had more pre-cum oozing out from it. 

“Guh….ah…Na…ahh…gi…”

Nagi then puts Mitsuki’s member in his mouth and sucks the young man who is now holding onto the door because his knees are weak from pleasure.

“Ahh! Ahh….Na…ah….gi….can’t….ah…mmm..” Mitsuki embarrassed from the voice he was letting out covers his mouth with one hand. 

Nagi stops, removing Mitsuki’s hand from his mouth and says, “It’s okay. No one can hear you from outside. You can relax and just let out those cute moans.” Then he continues to pleasure Mitsuki.

“I can’t….hah…ahhh….I’m almost….” Mitsuki clenched his fists, struggling to stand up straight. 

“ah….Nagi….I’m cumming!” Mitsuki cried out loud in pleasure. Mitsuki drops down on the floor, panting harder than he was before.

Nagi licks his lips and smiles, “Well, I guess you’re ready to receive your present now, Mitsuki.”

Nagi then carries Mitsuki and lays him down the bed.  
Mitsuki then realizes that they were in his room and became embarrassed because he thought of the possibility that the others could have heard his moans from Nagi’s unexpected talent. Mitsuki covers his face with his hands as he blushes hard again. 

“What’s wrong, Mitsooki?” Nagi tilts his head and curiously asked the smaller male. 

“Why didn’t tell me we were in my room?” Mitsuki muttered. 

“I thought you would recognize your room when I turned the lights on so I didn’t bother saying anything.” 

“What if the others heard us?! You know the walls are thin!” Mitsuki suddenly got up and grabbed Nagi’s shirt, furious and still feeling embarrassed. 

“Oh, Mitsooki~ You don’t have to worry about that, they’re all out and it’s just the two of us at home. Don’t you remember?” Nagi trying to calm the poor red boy. 

Mitsuki lets go of Nagi’s shirt, “Remember what?”, and tries to remember what happened earlier before he lost consciousness. 

“You drank a lot of beer during the party, went crazy and fainted.” 

“I did what?” 

“You drank a lot of beer during the party, went crazy and fainted.” Nagi repeated.

“You didn’t have to say it again…hah…Didn’t anyone stop me?” 

“We all did. But you kept running around the event hall. We didn’t know you’d be that fast when you’re drunk. You even worn out the Trigger and Re:vale members. I wasn’t expecting them run after you as well. Something you don’t see every day.” Nagi smiles as he recalls what happened earlier. 

“But anyways, enough about that….where were we?” Nagi, with a serious face, looked at Mitsuki. 

“Eh? A…ah…I’m kinda…tired now…maybe we should rest.” Mitsuki panicked.

“Ehhh~ But I haven’t given you your Christmas present. It’s something you’ll surely like. Something both of us will like.” Nagi smirks.


End file.
